


Falling Out

by shecat105



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecat105/pseuds/shecat105
Summary: Pinky shamefully recalls a recent event.





	

_ I didn’t mean it, Brain.  Honest.  I...I was angry.  I wanted to go to the fair.  I know you said no, but I wanted to so badly. _

The Brain balled his fists into his head fur in frustration.  “That won’t do either!”  He kicked the notepad angrily, quickly bending down to hold it as several paper edges sliced his foot.  Thankfully, only one of the cuts had reddened.  His foot would be fine.

Behind him, a familiar set of footsteps hurried towards him.  Brain groaned irritably.

“Brain!  Guess what!  There’s a fair in town!  Can we go?  Can we?  Can we?”

The smaller mouse rubbed his temples in attempt to stay semi calm, “No, Pinky, there is too much work to be done.  Go away, I’m busy.”

Pinky hunched over submissively.   _ Wonderful.  He’s going to beg. _

“Please, Brain?  I’ve always wanted to go to the fair.”

“You didn’t even know what a fair was until this morning.”

Pinky took hold of his friends’ ankle, “Oh, please, Brain!  Please!  Please please please please please-”

“No, Pinky! Stop it!” he snapped.  The taller mouse shrank back.  Brain sighed, calming his voice, “Not right now, Pinky.  There are complications I need to work out for our latest plan.  Go run on the wheel for now.”

_ I was caught up in the rides and the food booths and the games.  I thought of you, wishing you could have fun like I was.  And then you found me. _

“Yes!” He looked around for his companion, “Pinky!  I’ve got it!  The turkeys will have to--Pinky?”  Not in sight.  The Brain rolled his eyes, making his way to the cage.  He grew suspicious at the absence of a spinning wheel.  He looked carefully inside the cage, but there was no Pinky.  However, there was a note.

“Dear Brain, I did not go to the fair.  Love, Pinky.”  His palm smacked against his protruding forehead.  He sighed, throwing the note back on the floor.

Brain made his way to the town fair leisurely.  He was in no rush.  Let Pinky have his fun.  He didn’t get it often in the lab.

The fair was filled with people, even though the moon was at its peak.  Finding Pinky would be more of a chance than anything else.  Oh well.  The lights were pretty.

“Brain?” And there he was, the dimwitted, childish mouse he called a friend with a stick of cotton candy in his hand.

“Ah, Pinky,” Brain walked over to him, “I have finished our plans for tonight!  We must go to the lab to prepare.”

“But I don’t want to go,” his ears flopped sadly.

“The fair will be here tomorrow too, now come on,” Brain took hold of Pinky’s free wrist, pulling him behind him.  Unfortunately, the shorter mouse tripped on an extension cord for a nearby game booth, pulling Pinky down with him.

_ I didn’t want to leave yet.  You pulled on my arm so hard.  My cotton candy fell.  I liked that cotton candy... _

Pinky called out in sorrow for his lost treat.  Brain rubbed his now sore face of dirt, “Pinky, I-”

“You made me drop my cotton candy, Brain!” Pinky’s face scrunched up, clearly upset, “Why do we always have to do what you want to do?  I just wanted to have fun at the fair!”

_ I don’t know what happened next.  I remember running back to the lab, though.  I remember crying when I got there.  You haven’t come back.  Maybe you stayed at the fair to have fun, too?  But...oh, Brain... _

Pinky wiped another tear from his eye.  Then, he heard the creak of the cage door opening.  He spun around to see The Brain, his face disfigured with bruises.

“Brain!” Pinky ran to him, then scuffled backwards.  “Did I...that...?”

The intelligent mouse shook his head, “Of course not, Pinky.  Don’t you remember?  I tripped and fell.  Unfortunately for me, my head fell on some rather sharp pebbles.”

Pinky sighed in relief, “Oh thank goodness!  I was so scared, Brain.  I kept thinking of what might have happened.”

“That’s enough, Pinky,” Brain dragged his feet farther into the cage, gently sitting himself onto the soft bedding.  “By the way, I saved some of your cotton candy.” He reached out towards his friend, a small piece of the sugary sweet crumpled in his hand.

Pinky ate it excitedly, licking his lips to taste the remains.  A thought hit him then and he shrunk down in sadness again, “Are you mad at me for going to the fair, Brain?”

He shook his head slowly, “No, I’m not mad at you.  I wish you hadn’t gone, so that my face wasn’t in pain, but I’m not mad at you.”

Pinky hugged his little buddy, “Oh, I’m so glad!”

“Owww!”

“Oops, sorry, Brain,” Pinky giggled, backing off.

The Brain rubbed his face once more, the smallest of grins at the edges of his lips.


End file.
